Question: What do the following two equations represent? $5x-5y = -3$ $25x-25y = 0$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x-5y = -3$ $-5y = -5x-3$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{3}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $25x-25y = 0$ $-25y = -25x$ $y = 1x + 0$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.